One-Shot - Beauty and the Beast Live-Action Kiss
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: In honor of the live-action Beauty and the Beast film coming out on Friday, I thought I would do a one-shot from this perspective. The words come directly from the Junior Novelization of the 2017 film. Please note, the cover image will be updated with the Emma Watson kiss when such images become available. Please, enjoy!


**One-Shot: Beauty and the Beast Live-Action Kiss**

"Please don't leave me. Come back," Belle begged. Overcome with emotion, she slowly leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the Beast's forehead. And then, because she had never said it to him when he was alive, she whispered the words she had been carrying in her heart: "I love you."

Though Belle did not know it, Agathe had silently entered the room and was standing on the balcony next to what was left of the enchanted rose. The woman lowered the hood of her cloak and extended her hand toward the bell jar. In an instant, the jar disappeared, leaving behind the crimson petals and a trace of golden dust. Agathe swirled her hand and the petals rose. The golden dust seemed to multiply, moving rapidly toward the Beast, enveloping him entirely before lifting him off the ground.

Feeling the weight of the Beast's body lift from her lap, Belle looked up and gasped, seeing the golden haze swirling around his body. She noticed that the air felt warmer; thicker. Then, quite suddenly, there was a flash of light, and one of the Beast's paws turned into a hand. Belle stood, watching intently.

More bursts of light followed as the rest of the Beast's features turned into human ones. Finally, he landed softly on the ground, the transformation complete.

Silence fell over the balcony.

For a long moment, Belle stood where she was, her head spinning from what she had just witnessed. She stared in awe at the man standing in front of her. He was still wearing the clothes he had worn as the Beast. He had the same piercing blue eyes, though they were now wide and filled with concern as they looked upon her tear-stained face.

Belle's heart felt like it would burst with joy. She knew, deep in her soul, that this was the Beast she had grown to love, once again in his human form. And she knew, without hesitation, that she didn't want to waste another moment not being close to the one she loved. Blue eyes met brown, and then, as dawn broke over the horizon, they leaned forward and kissed.

It was a kiss Belle would never forget - one better than any in all the books she had read. It was a kiss full of apology. full of thankfulness, and full of deep, deep love. It was a kiss full of enchantment. And as their lips met, that magic exploded from them to the rest of the castle.

As the sun rose higher into the sky, the castle began to transform. The cold gray stone became awash with gold. The snow faded from the ground, giving way to bright green grass. Colorful flowers burst forth, and in the colonnade, the white roses turned red. Up on the parapets of the castle, the gargoyle statues, their faces so long stuck in frightening sneers, returned to their original forms of noble beasts and men. Even the sky seemed touched by the magical transformation. Clouds disappeared, revealing a sky almost as brilliant blue as the Prince's eyes.

The same blue eyes Belle beheld as she opened her own, softly breaking the magical kiss at last. They were eyes she wanted to gaze into for the rest of her life.

* * *

Belle had not thought it possible to be that happy. But she _was_ that happy. Deliriously, wonderfully, blissfully happy.

Gliding across the ballroom in her Prince's arms, she smiled as she passed faces now so familiar to her. She saw her father, free and healthy. She caught sight of Lumiere and Plumette dancing nearby. She saw Chip, wedged between his mother and father, pretending to be annoyed but clearly loving the attention. Cogsworth was there, as was the diva, Belle's former wardrobe. She waltzed happily with her maestro. _This_ , Belle thought as she gazed around the room, _is my family_.

She lifted her head, and her eyes met the Prince's piercing blue ones. He smiled down at her and she felt the now familiar warmth of love shoot through her whole body, starting at her toes and traveling to the tips of her ears. Over the past few weeks, she had found herself loving the Prince more with each passing day as she watched him embrace the life that had been denied him for so long.

 _I'm living my own adventure_ , she thought as he swung her around. She had found a life outside the village, and there were still so many places to visit and experiences to be had. What's more, she had found a partner who wanted her to travel, as well as a partner with whom she could share all these adventures. _And there is nothing more I could ever want. Except..._

Feeling Belle tense in his arms, the Prince looked at her, his eyes narrow with worry. "Belle..." he said. "What are you thinking?"

Belle took a moment to consider her answer and tried not to smile as the Prince's expression grew more worried. Then, reaching up, she ran a hand down his smooth cheek. "How would you feel about growing a beard?"

Letting out a roar of laughter, the Prince pulled Belle closer. His eyes locked with hers and he nodded, an unspoken promise to always try to be the best version of himself, the version she had believed was possible before he had. Then, leaning in, he kissed her. And as she closed her eyes and gave into the magic of the kiss, the world faded away until it felt as if it were just the two of them, caught up in a tale as old as time. Belle thought about the future - about the reading classes she could teach in the castle library for all the village students, the traveling she and the Prince would make time for, the friendships with those in the castle that would undoubtedly be lifelong. A tale that had begun once upon a time and would end, Belle knew, happily ever after.


End file.
